6 extrañas en Hogwarts
by sydney-channalene
Summary: ya han sido selecionadas, tendran sus primeras clases y sus acercamientos con sus compañeros
1. el libro maldito y la llegada

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de jk rowlin y wb, las chicas tampoco por que son mis amigas y va dedicado a ellas lo único mío es el relato ________________________________________________  
1º capitula: el libro maldito  
  
En un país llamado Chile vivían 6 chicas y su imaginación traspasaba fronteras, a las 08:00 de la mañana en un día normal........  
  
-no hasta que me devuelvas mi llavero - respondió la otra chica -Agle Donoso pásame eso - dijo una niña llamada Fabiola -entonces pasando y pasando -buenos días -buenos días Vannia - dijeron al unísono - y las demás - pregunto la recién llegada echándose en su banco literalmente - la Nataly esta en el 3º b y el parcito todavía no ha llegado -respondió Fabiola tratando de recuperar su foto  
  
Así pasaron unos 10 minutos en los cuales había llegado Nataly con una caras de sueño que nadie aguantaba.  
  
-ahí viene la Cata - dijo Agle comentándoselo a las demás -¿Cómo sabes? - pregunto Fabiola -fácil el olor a pucho (cigarro) no se lo quita nadie  
  
(Se preguntaran ¿y la profe? Fácil estamos en clase de ingles así que nadie la pesca)  
  
-ven ahí viene - exclamo Agle -hola feas - saludo Cata interrumpiendo la clase (sí es que se le puede llamar clase) -señorita Machuca!!! Se sienta y se coloca delantal por favor - dijo la vieja con cara de buldog -ya, si claro - dijo la muchacha sin animo -aun no llega la Dani - dice Vannia con un tono de preocupación - y ya son las 08:49 AM (las clases comienzan a las 08:00 a.m.)  
  
Justo en ese momento llego una chica de un 1.70 de estatura, pelo negro ,con ojos café , con cara de preocupación (NDA: se supone que la dieta les resulta a todas)  
  
-¿que te pasa? - Le pregunto la Catalina a su amiga y compañera de banco -en el recreo les explico - les dijo una misteriosa Daniela  
  
Así paso el tiempo con una "constructiva " clase de ingles; al tocar el timbre Daniela les pide a sus amigas que por favor la acompañen al patio que les tiene que decir algo grave.  
  
-¡Nataly despierta!!! ,la Dani tiene que hablar con nosotras - dice Vannia -¿ah? ¿Que? Ya, ya voy -dijo una somnolienta Nataly  
  
Al bajar al patio y estando todas reunidas, Daniela les explica la situación  
  
-lo que pasa es que ayer el libro de harry potter me hablo -¿QUE? - dijeron sus amigas, primero un poco aturdidas pero poco a poco riéndose a carcajadas -ojala fuera así, jajaja, yo daría cualquier cosa, jajá jajá ,por estar con mi Snape- articulo la Cata entre risas -¡NO ES MENTIRA!! - GRITA Daniela como siempre -si claro Daniela, te creemos - dijeron la Nataly y la Agle a la vez sarcásticamente -pero en fin dejemos que termine de contar "su historia" a la pobre - dijo Faby riéndose bajito -se que no me creen pero es en serio, el libro me hablo y me dijo que mis 5 amigas y yo nos reuniéramos el ultimo día de luna llena del mes en mi casa - ¿en serio Daniela? Igual es bien difícil creerte pero ¿porque no intentarlo? digo yo -pero Vannia, 1º yo se que la Daniela es media esotérica, vidente ,bruja ,etc ¿pero no es para tanto?- dice Agle -pues a mi parecer hay que intentarlo puedes contar conmigo Daniela -dice Cata (todo por Snape) -y conmigo -dice Vannia (por ver a mi Drakito) -¿que hay de ustedes?, total ese día justo estamos de vacaciones de invierno - dice Daniela -por ultimo para lecear un rato, esta bien yo voy -dice Agle -si va la Agle voy yo - dice faby -¿y tu Nataly? -según lo que diga mi mamá yo voy -sentencio Nataly  
Para ese día solo faltaba 1 semana, así poco a poco las muchachas fueron pidiendo permiso en sus casas para pasar la noche en la morada de Daniela  
  
Ese día en la noche....................................................................... ......................................  
  
-oye Daniela, espero que esto resulte por que a pesar que es entre nosotras 6 aun me da vergüenza -alego Fabiola -ya, si según lo que me dijo el libro nos tenemos que parar en circulo alrededor del libro -ya po' sailor moon- exclamo Faby riéndose con las demás -¡¿Se van a poner en su lugar si o no ¡?-grito Daniela -ya pero no te enojes  
  
Poco a poco se fueron colocando alrededor del libro -me siento ridícula -dijo Vannia -no eres la única -contesto Fabiola -ojala que termine pronto - dijo Nataly  
  
De pronto el libro empezó a elevarse, iluminando toda la habitación  
  
-¡¡¡que cresta es esto!!!!! -grito la Cata  
  
L a luz envolvió a las 6 cegándolas. Sintieron que se elevaban y pasaban rápidamente por algo. En un minuto todo paso, sintieron que sus pies tocaban tierra firme, poco a poco abrieron sus y en ese instante una voz les dijo:  
  
-Buenas noches señoritas por fin llegaron las estábamos esperando.................  
  
fin del primer capitulo  
n/e: esta es una historia de una amiga que me pidio que le ayudara hacer espero que les guste.  
Capitulo 2: La llegada  
  
-no esto es un sueño -dijo Fabiola restregándose los ojos -¡DANIELA QUE ES ESTO!- grito Nataly muy sorprendida por lo que todas estaban viendo. La habitación era de lo mas extraña de forma circular, con armarios llenos de extraños objetos e instrumentos mágicos, colgados en las paredes los retratos de unos señores que se movían, a un lado la ave mas hermosa que jamás hubieron visto y frente a ellas un hombre alto, delgado, de túnica vistosa, largos cabellos, barba blanca y anteojos de media luna.  
  
-esto no puede ser cierto, esto no es verdad, esto... -lamentablemente para usted señorita Rozas esto SI es verdad- interrumpió el sujeto que estaba frente a ellas. - - -bueno por ahora vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar y mañana les explicare con mas calma todo -¿¡COMO QUE MAS TARDE!?, NO NOS MOVEMOS DE AQUI HASTA QUE NOS DIGA QUE PASA -dice Fabiola -Faby cálmate - trata de calmarla Daniela -cuenta hasta 3, eso 1 2 3, respira profundo- dice Agle -ves que fácil - dice Cata -señoritas- las interrumpió el hombre -esta bien comencemos por presentarnos pero antes tomen asiento.  
  
Las seis se sentaron.  
  
-Daniela te mato- susurro Vannia -yo también -dijo Nataly -me presento, soy Albus Dumbledore y soy el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería -¡Daniela estamos dentro del libro! -yo solo dije que el libro me había hablado- se defendió Daniela -como iba a prever esto. ^__^U -¿puedo continuar? -eh! Si claro - dice una avergonzada Daniela -yo las llame porque necesito de ustedes para una misión O_o, ¬_¬, T_T, ^_^. -pero antes necesitan aprender a usar su magia -¿magia nosotras? ¿Esta hablando en serio o se le corrió la teja?- dijo Daniela con suspicacia -nada de eso señorita Duarte- dijo Dumbledore afablemente -¿entonces que?- pregunto Catalina -¿que misión? O mejor dicho ¿que clase de misión?- pregunto Agle -¿magia?- dijo Vannia -por favor muchachas todo eso se los explicare mañana por la mañana, antes de que deban integrarse a las clases ¿de acuerdo? -esta bien - respondieron al unísono -ahora será mejor que descansen... ¡SEVERUS!- apareció un hombre de cabello grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina- por favor lleva a estas alumnas a su habitación.  
  
Sin decir nada, el profesor Snape comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del despacho indicando que lo siguieran. En un momento Catalina ya no pudo resistir mas y dio un gran grito. -AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- lo que hizo que Fabiola le diera un pisotón. El profesor Snape volteo hacia las muchachas. -es que ella le dio un pisotón sin querer- dijo Nataly como excusa -debes calmarte un poquito, yo sé que esta ahí, pero cuida tus hormonas, mantenlas quietitas- hablo Vannia en murmullos. Si, claro, pero si en este momento Draco Malfoy apareciera en el pasillo ¿qué harías? -este... yo... -ve, tirártele encima y así le dices a la Cata que se mantenga tranquila, BESTIA!!!!!  
  
Así, llegaron a una sala común, que no identificar a una casa en particular.  
  
-su habitación, esta subiendo las escaleras (la de lado izquierdo), es la primera- y con su característico tono sombrío- no causen problemas- y murmurando para si mismo- Albus cada día esta mas loco -y se retiro de aquel lugar. -GUAU esto es increíble  
  
L a habitación se constituía de 3 camarotes y esto provoco una discusión casi batalla campal, de que, quien dormía en donde...  
  
-¡YO CON LA AGLE!- grita Faby -¡NO YO CON ELLA!-dice la nataly- porque ella es la mas ordenada -a mi, me da igual... !Pero yo abajo!- dijo Vannia soy de la misma opinión- dijo Daniela Al final, cuando la situación ya se estaba saliendo de control Catalina grito: ¡YA CORTENLA EL GRUPO DE MIERDAS! Poco a poco se fueron calmando y s sentaron Catalina siguió: -la Vannia con la Nataly, la Agle con la Faby y la Daniela conmigo y si les gusta bien y si no se van a la mier...... -ya entendimos no te preocupes- dijo Vannia tratando de calmarla -¿oigan, por que nos esta pasando esto?- dice reflexivamente Nataly -Nataly queremos dormir mañana hablamos de ese asunto Así se quedaron dormidas.  
  
Lentamente el sol empezó a salir y un agradable sonido despertó a las chicas... ¡QUE NO FUNCIONA MI CELULAR!- grita Fabiola con cara de cavernícola sulfurada -¡Y PARA ESO NOS DESPIERATS!- dice Cata -¡BESTIA!- dicen las 5 restantes al unísono -SABES QUE EN EL MUNDO MAGICO NO SIRVE LA TECNOLOGIA, NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA HORA, DEJA DORMIR. -Daniela son las 12:00pm - dijo Agle - - -ya que todas están despiertas porque no nos lavamos-vuelve a decir Agle -yo ocupo el baño primero- dice Faby -no, voy yo - grita la Cata no, yo- le sigue Vannia Y se armo la batalla por el baño hasta que al final.. -BASTA!!!...iré yo- dice Daniela -no- dijeron todas al unísono y volvió a comenzar la batalla, en medio de todo este pequeño griterío alguien entro en la habitación  
  
-niñas- dijo una voz femenina pero severa -niñas - volvió a repetir un poco mas fuerte -CLARO TU SIEMPRE VAS PRIMERO- decía Fabiola y seguía el griterío hasta que.. -¡NIÑAS! -¡¿QUE?!!- respondieron todas y al ver de quien de quien se trataba... -UPS!! -profesora McGonagall- dijo titubeante Daniela -yo te dije que no era tan vieja- susurro Cata a Daniela -¿perdón?-dijo la profesora -no nada -dice Cata con cara de santa -dice el profesor Dumbledore que por favor me acompañen a su despacho. Así, después de ponerse de acuerdo con mucha dificultad y bañarse(la ropa de ellas estaba mágicamente en su cuarto), las jóvenes acompañaron a la profesora. Atravesaron un largo pasillo, bajando incontables escaleras, cruzaron un largo trecho y de pronto...  
  
-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! Un... un. Fa. Fantasma - grito Vannia escondiéndose tras las demás. - - -no sabes que aquí esta lleno de fantasmas -OH!...se me olvidaba, mientras no aparezca Peeves todo esta bien.  
  
De pronto se encontraron frente a la misma gárgola de la noche anterior (solo que antes no la notaron), la profesora McGonagall se paro frente a ellas y dijo: -batido de guacamole-(obviamente la contraseña). La gárgola se movió dejando ver una escalera de caracol -suban-dijo McGonagall, subiendo ella también. La escalera comenzó a subir como si fuera una mecánica -me estoy mareando- dijo Nataly -no vomites encima de mí; vomita al lado de la Agle, aquí no- dijo Fabiola tratando de empujar a la Nataly. McGonagall las miraba de una manera diciendo para si misma... -¡que no sean Gryffindor, que no lo sean, dios es grande, yo sé que me escuchas!- Al llegar encontraron al director -¡señoritas! -aquí esta el vejete corrido de teja- murmura Daniela -oye, que no te escuche, acuérdate que tiene "ojo interior"- susurra Nataly -¿puedo seguir?- musito el vejete -em... si claro... -tartamudeo Nataly -con confianza- dijo Daniela -Sé que todas ustedes quieren saber el motivo por el cual están aquí, pero por le momento no deben saberlo (se escucharon injurias, amenazas, molestias y garabatos varios de parte de "las señoritas"), lo único que les puedo decir es que van a tener que ingresar a las clases- ¿Nos seleccionaran para alguna casa?- pregunto Agle -si, pero su cuarto será el que les otorgaron anoche -estoy de acuerdo..., ¡pero un baño para 6 personas no basta!!-exclamo Cata con todo su ser -esta bien pondremos 2 baños mas -¿y debo agradecérselo?, es su obligación, después de todo usted nos trajo aquí- prosiguió Cata -¿y que pasara con nuestro mundo?, deben estar preocupados por nosotras- dice Nataly preocupada -no se preocupen por eso, ya que cuando llegue el momento en el cual regresen, en su mundo no habrá transcurrido ni un minuto desde que se fueron- contesta el vejete -onda fushigi yugi-dice Fabiola -¡ojala haya un Tamahome!- grita la Agle dando saltitos por toda la habitación Dumbledore para pensó para si: "Potter, Weasley, Granger, los gemelos Weasley, el chico Malfoy y compañía, no se comparan con estas 6, será un año muy largo... genial me reiré mucho". -señoritas-hablo el profesor- tomen estas túnicas y diríjanse al gran comedor, no se preocupen yo también voy hacia haya- dijo tomando el sombrero seleccionador. -ah! Antes de que se olvidé, no deben decir que ustedes viene de otro mundo y que conocen a las personas que están aquí, a excepción de Potter, todos lo conocen. -el cara rajada Potter- dijo Cata -¡¡cállate, no le digas así!!- lo defendieron Faby y Nataly  
  
Así salieron de seta habitación dirigiéndose finalmente hacia el comedor, obviamente con percances ya que empezaron a hacerse zancadillas, y tiernamente Agle comenzó a patear sus zapatos. De repente la Fabiola enrollo su túnica en forma d espada y dijo: -"yo soy tu padre"- (extracto de la Guerra de las Galaxias y si viven en Chile lo entenderán mejor) -Fabiola ubícate - dice seriamente Vannia -¡¡¡va a temblar chiquillas, va a temblar, la Vannia diciendo algo serio, se a acabar el mundo- bromeo Agle -ja, ja, ja, que graciosa- dijo Vannia sarcásticamente  
  
De pronto todas se quedaron anonadadas por el espectáculo que estaban presenciado. (Para que describir el gran comedor si ya todos lo conocen). "Sin querer" Dumbledore las condujo por la puerta trasera, haciéndolas atravesar por entre medio de todas las casas, provocando las miradas curiosas de TODOS los estudiantes. (Ya se habían puesto las túnicas, ¿cómo?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Donde? Misterio sin resolver).  
  
-parece que están almorzando- dice Vannia -es que se nos fue la hora con el vejete  
  
En ese momento se escucha un grito que se expandió por todo el comedor...  
  
-¡¡¡ES HARRY POTTER Y DE VERDAD!!!- grito Fabiola  
  
El aludido se escurrió en su asiento  
  
-¿y quines son estas? - pregunto Ron a Harry y Hermione -¿talvez sean invitadas?- dijo Hermione -lo único que se, es que de ella estaré muy alejado- dijo Harry refiriéndose a Fabiola  
  
Mientras tanto Fabiola seguía gritando, algunas de sus amigas trataban de calmarla. Quienes no participan de esto eran Catalina y Vannia, porque una miraba hacia la casa Slytherin y la otra hacia la mesa de profesores (babeaban). Una vez que llegaron a la mesa de los profes, se sentaron en una parte adicional de la mesa. En ese momento Dumbledore pedía silencio a los estudiantes que aun murmuraban lo ocurrido. -Mis queridos alumnos, tengo el agrado de informarles que a partir de ahora contaran con nuevas compañeras para la clase de 5º año... -¡OH no!-dice Harry -nuevas victimas- piensa Malfoy -...por lo tanto como acaban de ingresar deberán ser seleccionadas para sus respectivas casas, las iré llamando por orden de lista (McGonagall había traído el piso, etc.)  
  
fin del segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, manden review pliss 


	2. la seleccion

Capitulo3: La Selección  
  
-Donoso Agle- todo el gran comedor miraba con expectación a la chica Mientras sus amigas gritaban... -¡¡Agle, Agle, tu pedes, Agle, duro, duro, Agle!!- gritaron todas -las mato- murmuro la aludida Se sienta una chica de pelo castaño claro, muy largo, trenzado, 1.65 de estatura con una ceja alzada signo de reprobación, le ponen el sombrero y luego de unos instantes este grita:  
  
-¡RAVENCLAW! -no me gusta esa casa - pensó la chica -Duarte, Daniela -¡GRYFFINDOR! -no es justo- dice Dani -genial así sabremos todo sobre ellas - murmura Ron -Machuca, Catalina -¡SLYTHERIN! -SÍ!!!! -grita Cata haciendo unos pequeños pasos de celebración -Peralta, Nataly -¡GRYFFINDOR! -genial con Harryto- exclama esta -Rozas, Vannia- en ese momento la chica recibe antes de pararse unos pequeños golpes de sus amigas, "para darle suerte" según estas. -¡HUFLEPUFF!! -ya lo sabia -Zuñiga, Fabiola -¡HUFLEPUFF! -¡QUE!, No, no puede ser, yo quiero estar en Gryffindor, esta cosa debe estar defectuosa- dice agarrando el sombrero seleccionador. -cálmate- dice Agle- piensa estas con la Vannia -¡peor todavía!- grita sulfurada Fabiola -yo también te quiero- respondió la aludida -Director - dijo de repente dani -¿Sí? -lo que pasa, es que de alguna forma nos van a separar y... -no se preocupe señorita Duarte, tendrán una mesa adicional, pero cuando tengamos celebraciones o ceremonias importantes tendrán que sentarse en sus respectivas casas. -gracias Después de eso las chicas volvieron al rincón asignado por el director. - siguiendo con el comunicado, ya que tenemos nuevas alumnas y para que sepan las normas del colegio las diré nuevamente. Esta terminantemente prohibido tratar de entrar al bosque con el mismo nombre, no puede usar magia en los pasillos, y para que seguir si ustedes ya se las saben de memoria- les dijo él veje... perdón el director a las jóvenes guiñándoles un ojo - nos guiño un ojo!!, tengan cuidado puede ser pedofilico- les comento Agle a sus amigas - ah, y antes de que se me olvide, no pueden andar por las noches por los pasillos de Howarts, ni siquiera para visitar profesores... -este viejo lee la mente, no es justo- rezonga Cata  
  
-notaron a "esas" - dijo Lavander -no, y te fijaste la pintita que traían- continuo Parvati -a mí me parece que estaban bonitas todas - expreso un ruborizado Neville -pienso lo mismo - dijo igual de sonrojado Ron -puede ser pero están un poquito chaladitas - suspiro Harry -no si de eso nos dimos cuenta con el espectáculo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque, Dumbledore las incluyo ya que hace 2 semanas que empezamos las clases y ellas vienen como si nada y se instalan en 5º año - dijo Hermione Después de separase de sus compañeros Harry y sus amigos siguieron con el tema. -también el privilegio que están sentadas juntas a pesar de que están en casa diferentes y son todas amigas, da risa, una Slytherin amiga con 2 Gryffindor, 2 Huflepuff y 1 Ravenclaw- dijo Ron - pero pronto sabremos quiénes son ellas....  
  
En ese mismo instante en otra parte del comedor, también otros personajes hablaban de estas extrañas visitas. - viste a "esas"- hablo Pansy- no pudo creer que una de "esas" haya quedado en Slytherin -pienso igual, y como toda tontita rastrera va detrás de cara rajada Potter -lo único que me sulfuro es que una no le haya quitado el ojo de encima a "MI DRACO" En la misma mesa pero un poco mas apartado... - están rebuenas las nuevitas- comento Blaise Zabini- haber si me engancho una ya que va a ser bastante fácil. , lastima que 4 de ellas estén en casa basuras -si, lastima- dijo para si Draco -¿que dijiste? - pregunto Goyle -que te importa imbecil... (siguiendo con la conversación) tendré que informarle esto a mí padre ya que estas señoritas no son muy normales... - no si de eso nos dimos cuenta, están un poquito loquitas- dijo Zabini ....siguiendo con nuestras protagonistas -mañana empezamos con las clases -dijo Nataly -¡¡¿PERO COMO?, SI NO SABEMOS NADA, Y NI SIQUIERA TENEMOS VARITAS!!!- grito Vannia -buen punto- exclamo Cata - ya salió con su buen punto- se bufo Fabiola -oigan, en serio ¿cómo lo haremos? - es obvio no, hay que hablar con el vejete, pero cuidado es pedofilico- dijo Agle -ya córtala con que es pedofilico - dijo Nataly -por ultimo usamos los lápices como varitas- dijo Daniela -ja ja ja - dijeron todas sarcásticamente -un alcance no tenemos lápices- dijo Vannia -buen punto dijo Cata -en síntesis no tenemos nada de nada, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?- pregunto Agle -¡¡CLARO ESTE VIEJO NOS TRAE Y PRETENDE QUE VIVAMOS DEL AIRE!! - grita Fabiola -señorita Zúñiga no van a vivir del aire- dijo Dumbledore a sus espaldas- sus cosas además de su vestimenta y útiles, les serán proporcionados por el colegio -¿y las varitas?- pregunto Fabiola -ustedes no las necesitan -¿?- todas -no, ya que su conducto de magia son sus manos -¡¿?!- todas -no entiendo- dijo Fabiola -les explicare: una persona mágica necesita una varita para canalizar su magia, pero ustedes tienen la facultad de canalizar la magia a través de sus manos, así que para ustedes no son necesarias las varitas -ah- dijeron todas -pero todavía no hemos dicho que aceptamos quedarnos- dijo Catalina- como si no quisiéramos - pensó -cierto, piénsenlo hasta la tarde y después me dan su respuesta, aunque ya se cual es- sentencio Dumbledore y se fue -porque le dijiste eso- pregunto Vannia -quieren tele, radio, computadora, Internet, celular? -si- dijeron las demás -entonces este es un cambio, una cosa por la otra- termino Cata -MENTIRA!!!, eso es chantaje- dijo Agle- pero acuérdate que aquí no funcionan los aparatos "muggles", tenemos de ejemplo el celular de la Fabiola -tienes razón pero si el no hace lo que pedimos nos vamos, simple De esa manera todas concordaron con la sabia decisión de Cata, y comenzaron a hacer la lista de lo que querían, total el colegio costeaba todo.  
  
En la tarde...... Despacho de Dumbledore TOC, TOC -pase -veje... perdón profe veníamos a decirle que aceptamos quedarnos - dijo Faby, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del profesor -pero, con las siguientes condiciones- dijo Daniela entregándole la "pequeña" lista -esta bien- dijo Dumbledore sin mirar el papel -bueno si esta todo bien nos vamos- dijo Faby -chao-dijeron todas La sonrisa del profesor se empezó a borrar lentamente a medida que iba leyendo la lista  
  
Lo que queremos:  
  
3 televisores, 1 en la sala común y los otros en las piezas 1 equipo de música muchos CD 1 cajetilla de cigarros semanal 3 computadores con conexión a Internet 1 cancha de básquetbol 1 celular para cada una con cuenta ilimitada y lo más importante una mesada de unos 45 galeones para cada una mientras estemos aquí un refrigerador  
Se despiden con mucho amor y cariño sus queridas nuevas alumnas. (Agle,  
Faby, Dani, Vanni, Naty y Cata)  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!!, COMO VOY A CONSEGUIR ESTO.........  
  
Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo espero les guste  
Cata Snape. 


	3. carrera contra el tiempo

Capitulo 4: Carrera contra el tiempo  
  
Lentamente los rayos del sol tocaban al castillo de Howarts, dando el aviso  
del comienzo de un nuevo día...  
Por un milagro nuestras pequeñas ya habían despertado, no por que ellas  
quisieran, sino porque uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo fue a  
despertarlas...  
-pobre elfo; no se merecía esa paliza - dijo Fabiola  
-¡¡¡CÓMO QUE NO SÉ LO MERECIA, PERTURBO MIS SUEÑOS Y ESO ES IMPERDONABLE!!!  
e dirigieron rápidamente al gran comedor  
-tengo sueño- dijo Vannia dándose tropezones y cerrando los párpados  
mientras caminaba  
-¿por que será?, se supone que no podíamos salir de noche - bromeo Agle  
-ya empezaste- dijo enojándose Vannia  
-¡prepárense!- dijo Faby  
-¿?- quedaron la demás  
-ya vamos a entrar en el gran comedor, y quiero que me vean hermosa - dijo  
Faby  
-Fabiola, tú no tienes arreglo- dijo Daniela  
-ja, ja, ja- rieron las demás  
Así entre carcajadas entraron en el gran comedor, causando obviamente la  
atención de todos  
-¡señoritas-dijo Dumbledore- por esta vez siéntense en sus respectivas  
casas  
Las niñas le miraron con cara de: "no quiero"  
-por favor!- dijo el director  
Por esa palabra mágica, las jóvenes obedecieron, y sé a sentar a sus  
respectivas casas.  
Nataly y Daniela se sentaron en la de Gryffindor  
-¡hola!, Bienvenidas a la mejor de las casas - dijo Fred ¿o era George?  
-hola - dijo una reacia Daniela  
-¡hola! - dijo una tímida Nataly  
-me presento, soy George Weasley...  
-mucho gusto - dijeron las dos  
-y este es mi hermano Fred, él es Ron mi hermano pequeño, Hermione Granger  
y él bueno a él ya lo deben conocer-  
Poco a poco los compañeros de las nuevas alumnas empezaron a interrogarlas.  
Agle se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin nada de ganas, se sentó y no  
hablo con nadie a pesar de que intentaron entablar conversación con ella.  
No así Vannia y Fabiola, que en el momento en que se sentaron no pararon de  
hablar.  
Catalina, partió a la mesa de Slytherin, como si nada, caminando  
pausadamente, sin apuro alguno, al llegar trato de sentarse pero el grupito  
de 5º año de Pansy lo impidió dejando imposibilitada a Cata  
Catalina al ver esto no se amedrento he incluso le dio risa, ya que sabia  
perfectamente que por esto alguien haría un show.  
-la excusa perfecta- murmuro Cata  
En la mesa de los Huflepuff, Vannia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba  
ocurriendo con su amiga, y sin previo aviso se paro de la mesa lentamente,  
y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes.  
-OH, que lastima no hay sillas- dijo Pansy - tendrás que comer parada, (a  
pesar de que habían como 10 sillas desocupadas), o podrías ir a comer con  
otra casa- dijo con una sonrisa malévola  
-no creo- dijo una voz por detrás, y sin previo aviso Vannia le saco la  
silla en que estaba sentada Pansy haciendo que se cayera de culo.  
-toma Catita, siéntate  
-gracias - dijo Cata tratando de no reir  
Sin mas que decir la Huflepuff se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa.  
-¡ESTA!, Esa sangre sucia me las va a pagar- dijo Pansy (¿cómo sabe que es  
sangre sucia?, ese es un 6º sentido Slytherin)  
-tenias razón no hay sillas. para ti- dijo Cata  
Los demás al darse cuenta de la situación se comenzaron a reir y decir  
comentarios jocosos sobre Pansy  
Terminado el desayuno las chicas se juntaron en la puerta del comedor  
-¿y ahora que?- pregunto Nataly  
-no sé- respondió Faby  
-vamos a preguntarle al vejete- dijo Agle  
-vamos  
-profesor que hacemos ahora - dijo Daniela  
-tendrán clases  
-eso ya lo sabe, lo que no sabemos es todo sobre magia  
-tendrán clases, especiales e intensivas durante 2 semanas  
-¿con practica?- pregunto Vannia  
Todas se miraron y se largaron a reir  
-su primera clase Serra Transformaciones, después, Herbólogia, vuelo y por  
ultimo Pociones, los demás días los pueden ver en sus horarios-dijo  
Dumbledore entregándoselos  
-"poquito"- dijo Agle sarcásticamente  
-POQUITO, ¡CÓMO QUE POQUITO!, ES MUCHA INCLUSO NOS PONEN LOS ELECTIVOS COMO  
OBLIGATORIOS- se desahogo Vannia  
-los necesitan, les serán útiles - dijo Dumbledore y agrego en un susurro -  
para salvarse  
-profesor, ¿por casualidad tendrá ya lista nuestras peticiones?  
-si, pero sobre la mesada, solo serán 30 galeones- (se sintieron molestias  
varias)- ¿de acuerdo?  
-si no queda mas  
-si, total tenemos las otras cosa  
Resignadas, acompañaron al vejete al salón donde se impartirían las clases  
de Transformaciones, (las niñas aun no conocían bien todo el castillo.  
Después de caminar pasando por pasillos y subiendo escurridizas escaleras  
llegaron a la sala de Transformaciones.  
-bien, ya llegamos espero que se porten BIEN, ¿esta claro?  
-si, por supuesto querido director- respondieron las muchachas con cara de  
santas  
-espero que les vaya bien, ya que hacer magia sin varita es muy difícil- y  
sin decir mas se marcho.  
Al entrar a la sala, se dieron cuenta de lo espaciosa, y que solo había 2  
mesas con 3 sillas cada una.  
-siéntense- les ordeno McGonagall  
-¿que se cree?- susurro Cata  
-no sé, pero prefiero poner atención- le contesto Agle  
-sé que ustedes tienen la propiedad de no necesitar varitas, así que seré  
quien les enseñe a tratar de canalizar su magia en sus manos  
De esa manera comenzó la clase, a ninguna le resulto fácil, ya que con sus  
manos tenían que mover un alfiler aunque fueran 10cm.  
-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, NO PUEDO!- grito Faby  
-señoritas traten de concentrar su magia un su dedo e imaginar que mueven  
el alfiler- dijo la Prof.  
Pasada ya como 1 hora las chicas pudieron mover unos milímetros el alfiler,  
no sin antes cansarse  
-¡no puedo mas!, me duele todo- se quejo Nataly  
-bien, por lo menos pudieron mover un poco el alfiler, algo es algo  
-claro como usted tiene varita, es fácil- reclamo Cata  
-señorita Machuca, lo que usted tiene es un don, a muchos magos les  
gustaría poder tener la fuerza mágica que ustedes tienen, siéntase  
privilegiada- dijo con tono de reproche la profesora  
Sonó el timbre...  
-muy bien, espero que logren llegar muy lejos  
Al salir del salón las muchachas no podían mas  
-¿que nos toca ahora?- pregunto Vannia  
-Herbologia-dijo Agle  
La clase de Herbologia con al profesora Sprout, fue avasalladora, les  
pasaron materia, materia y más materia.  
-aun no tendrán clases practicas, ya que necesitan leer alguno textos y  
explicaciones sobre las plantas para ponerse al nivel de 5º año.  
La clase de Vuelo con Hooch, fue espectacular, ya que al primer intento  
todas estaban volando de lo mejor, la profesora se sorprendió por las  
habilidades de las muchachas, la terminar la clase ninguna quería irse  
-¡Prof. un ratito mas!- pidieron 5 de las muchachas  
-no podemos, tenemos Pociones- dijo Catalina tratando de llevarse a las 5  
dentro del castillo  
-claro por puro ver a tu Snape- alego Daniela  
En ese momento se escucho una voz por alto parlante (mágico)  
-señoritas Machuca, Donoso, Duarte, Peralta, Zúñiga y Rozas... tiene 1  
minuto para llegar a mi aula, o si no por cada segundo de retraso se  
descontara 1 sickles de su mesada-  
-¡corran!- dijo Vannia  
Todo ser vivo, que se cruzo delante de esta manada sufrió graves heridas,  
ya que las alumnas empujaban a cualquiera que estuviese a su paso.  
-¡ESPEREN!- grito Nataly  
Las muchachas pararon en seco  
-¡¿que pasa?!- pregunto Fabiola  
-¿en donde quedan las mazmorras?, ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe?- dijo Nataly  
-buen punto, nadie sabe- dijo Cata  
-y nos quedan 30 segundos- dijo Agle mirando su reloj (no se lo saca ni  
para bañarse)  
-¡pregúntenle a alguien, no perdamos tiempo- grito Daniela  
En ese momento para su desgracia el grupito de Potter se asomaba por uno de  
los pasillos  
-¡miren ahí esta Potter, preguntémosle!- dijo Daniela corriendo hacia donde  
se encontraba el joven  
-¡¡¡POTTER!!!- dijeron todas corriendo hacia él  
-¡ah, ¿que?!- dijo el chico un poco asustado  
-nos quedan 15 segundos- sentencio Agle  
-¡¡por favor, dinos donde quedan las mazmorras!!  
De pronto se volvió a escuchar la voz por alto parlante...  
-les quedan 10 segundos señoritas  
-¡rayos!- dijo Nataly  
-esta bajando las escaleras de ese pasillo- dijo Harry señalando un pasillo  
oscuro  
-¡¡gracias!!- dijo Fabiola, y con esto lo abrazo y él dio un beso en la  
mejilla  
-¡apúrate Fabiola!- grito Agle  
Así las niñas desaparecieron en menos de un segundo.  
Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hizo la muchacha y se sonrojo  
tanto que el rojo de su rubor fácilmente desteñía el pelo de Ron  
- lo confirmo, están chifladas- dijo Hermione  
Mientras tanto, Snape miro su reloj viendo que solo quedaban 2 segundos, 1  
segundo...  
-¡profesor!, aquí estamos- dijeron jadeando las niñas  
-se supone que deberían haber estado aquí hace exactamente 15 minutos, 15  
puntos para cada casa, "por persona"  
-genial, que recibimiento- dijo Faby  
-no les descontare el dinero por que llegaron a tiempo, pero la próxima  
vez, no serán sickles por segundo, Serra un galeón, así aprenderán a llegar  
temprano a MI clase, ahora pasen.  
-no creen que es genial- dijo Cata suspirando  
-si Cata, genial- dijo Agle de forma sarcástica  
Las mazmorras eran oscuras y lúgubres, alrededor de la sala se veían unos  
estantes llenos de frascos con "cositas raras".  
-siéntense- ordeno Snape- saquen sus pergaminos y anoten los ingredientes  
para la poción X  
Y con un movimiento de la varita, la tiza empezó a escribir los  
ingredientes en la pizarra.  
-perdón, profesor, pero no tenemos pergaminos- dijo Daniela  
-tomen ahí tiene cuadernos y lápices-  
De pronto aparecieron estos materiales  
-pero son muggles- dijo Faby  
-el director lo quiso así  
-yo solo uso cuadernos Torre- continuo Fabiola  
Al terminar de copiar, empezaron a seguir las instrucciones para hacer la  
poción X  
-esto es fácil, parece cocinar- dijo Agle cortando algunos tallos  
-pero es asqueroso- dijo Nataly sacando los ojos de sapo del frasco  
Snape empezó a revisar las pociones una por una, la llegar al lado de  
Catalina, ella estando tan cerca del profesor se puso nerviosa y sin querer  
agrego un ingrediente equivocado  
¡PAF!... se escucho una explosión, el humo cubrió la habitación las alumnas  
comenzaron a salir de la sala tratando de respirar.  
Mientras tanto Catalina intentaba salir de la habitación, pero el humo no  
la dejaba ver nada de imprevisto tropezó con "algo" y cayo pero encima de  
alguien.  
Snape intentando encontrar su varita(con la explosión salió lejos), tropezó  
con una de las sillas de las alumnas, cayo pegándose en le espalda, de  
repente sintió que "algo" cayo encima del.  
En ese momento tocaron la campana para el ingreso del 5º año de Slytherin y  
Gryffindor.  
Poco a poco se fue disipando el humo, Catalina por fin pudo ver en lo que  
había caído, a unos escasos cm de ella, se encontraba su profesor de  
pociones, Catalina quedo en shock.  
Sus amigas entraron al aula cuando el humo se disipo un poco, se llevaron  
"LA SOPRPRESA"  
Ahí se encontraba su amiga en 4 patas arriba del profesor, y sus bocas  
estaban a escasos cm.  
-señorita Machuca, puede salir de encima de mí- dijo Snape con mirada fría,  
pero sus mejillas tenían un leve tono escarlata  
-si, claro- dijo un roja como tomate Catalina.  
Se pararon y se sacudieron, en ese momento llegaron los demás alumnos de 5  
º año  
-bien señoritas, retírense, termino la clase- dijo Snape  
Al salir Vannia choco con alguien  
-disculpa- dijo Vannia sin mirar quien era  
-ten cuidado, sangre sucia- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
Vannia giro sabiendo de quien era esa voz, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con cara  
de pocos amigos y una mueca de asco.  
-¿disculpa, que me dijiste?- pregunto furiosa  
-parece que aparte de ser hueca, tonta y sangre sucia, eres sorda- dijo  
Malfoy en forma despectiva  
Vannia se acerco a Malfoy, quedando a pocos cm de su rostro.  
-para tu desgracia, no soy de las que se queda quietas, a mi nadie me  
insulta y menos la sangré de mi madre- Y con esto le pego una cachetada-  
que te quede bien claro, conmigo no te metas, porque puedes salir mal  
-perra- murmuro Malfoy sobandose la mejilla -esta me la pagas  
Las chicas se fueron, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, hacia su sala común,  
pero al entrar estallaron en risas por el incidente ocurrido a Catalina.  
-no creí que fueras tan rápida- dijo Agle entre risas  
-jajajajajajaja- se rieron todas  
-eso no es justo- dice Vannia -la Cata tuvo un encuentro cercano como debe  
ser, en cambio yo, termine pegándole una cachetada a Malfoy  
-¿como?- preguntaron todas sin entender  
Vannia les explico su encuentro y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con su  
decisión  
-debiste haberle pagado en donde más le duele... ahí- dijo Faby apuntando  
su entrepierna- ¿cierto Cata?  
- -  
-Cata estas aquí- dijo Faby pasándole la mono por la cara  
-tierra llamando a Cata, tierra llamando a Cata- dijo Agle  
-CATA- gritaron todas  
-ah- respondió la aludida  
-todavía esta en shock deben comprenderla- dijo Vannia  
-ja, ja, ja- respondió Cata sarcásticamente  
-una pregunta indecorosa, ¿le sentiste el "animo arriba"?- pregunto Vannia  
-ya que estando tan juntitos y tu sabes el hombre no es de palo  
-ay Vannia... no se lo sentí, y si lo tenia arriba no me di cuenta-  
respondió Cata  
-uy si, como no- dijeron todas  
Las muchachas siguieron diciéndole comentarios jocosos a una muy roja Cata  
durante un buen rato  
--me voy a ver "ROJO"- dice Agle (si vives en Chile sabrás que programa es,  
es algo así como operación triunfo)  
-espérame, yo te acompaño- dijo Nataly  
-yo me voy a meter a Internet- dijo Cata  
-te acompaño- dijo Daniela, dejando solas a Fabiola y Vannia.  
-Faby, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
-claro, tonta- respondió sutilmente Fabiola  
-¿por que abrazaste a Potter?  
-la verdad, ni yo misma lo sé, pero siempre me agrado mucho (como  
personaje)  
-ah- dijo Vannia  
-¿y tu?, el percance con Malfoy te dejo un poco triste  
-la verdad si, para que mentirte, (es su personaje favorito), pero sabes,  
no me voy a dejar vencer, si este tipo quiere guerra la tendrá, aunque me  
va a costar un poco por lo bueno que esta  
-no, si de eso me di cuenta  
-espera no mas Faby, el insultar la sangre de mi madre es pecado  
-hablando de otra cosa, recién llevamos 1 día y me siento genial, pero me  
ha estado dando vuelta eso de la misión y poderes raros que tenemos, me da  
un poco de miedo  
-ni me digas  
  
En otro lado del castillo, específicamente n el despacho de Dumbledore  
-¡FUDGE ESTA LOCO!, COMO ES CAPAZ DE HACER ESTO PARA TAPAR LA VUELTA DE  
VOLDEMORT- grita sulfurado Snape  
-Severus cálmate- dijo McGonagall  
-¡ES QUE COMO HEMOS CAIDO TAN BAJO!  
-Severus, entiende, yo tampoco estoy en parte de acuerdo con esto- dijo  
calmadamente Dumbledore  
-¿en parte?- pregunto Snape  
-si, en parte, pues si no las llamaba yo, Voldemort la llamaría igual, sabe  
de sus existencias  
-en ese caso hay que protegerlas lo más posible- dice McGonagall  
-de eso no te preocupes Minerva, ya que tendrán la mayor vigilancia hasta  
ese día, pronto llegaran sus guardianes  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review.  
Hasta pronto 


	4. encuentros conflictivos

CAPITULO 5: ENCUENTROS CONFLICTIVOS  
  
El 2º día, también fue agotador para las chicas.  
-¿que nos toca ahora?- pregunto Faby  
-adivinación- dijo Agle  
-¡que lata, con la Trelawey!- dice Cata  
-mira la parte positiva, ocio puro- dice Daniela  
Con la vieja, fue de lo mas normal e incluso productivo, ya que ahora  
sabían como iban a morir:  
Agle: se la come un tiburón  
Cata: la parte un tren  
Faby: muñecas asesinas mágicas la matan  
Daniela: un extraterrestre la abduce y la corta en pedacitos  
Nataly: se da un golpe en la cabeza cae mal y se rompe el cuello  
Al salir de la clase...  
-ves, tu ojo interior es impecable, tenemos poderes innatos para esto- dice  
Cata  
-si el poder de la invención y palabrería pura- contesto Daniela  
-miren, miren, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz chillona de  
imprevisto  
-ah, hola Pansy- dice Cata como si nada  
-hola putita- dice Vannia (para el que no sepa putita es el  
diminutivo de prostituta)  
Se escucharon risas varias  
-¡CÓMO ME DIJISTE!- grito Pansy  
-P U T I T A- deletreo Vannia  
-mira quien dice, huequita- respondió Pansy  
-si es por eso, nos haces la competencia y no solo tu sino todas las que te  
acompañan- dice Faby  
Pansy no estaba sola, se encontraba con 5 slytherin más.  
-permiso tenemos que ir al gran comedor- dice Fabiola, al tratar de  
pasarlas una de las slytherin pone el pie haciéndole una zancadilla  
-¡que te crees!- dijo Daniela y sin previo aviso se tiro encima de la  
slytherin  
-¡eso Daniela!, dale un puñetazo en la cara, si, ahora en el estomago, tu  
puedes Dani- gritaba Vannia  
Las amigas de la slytherin tratan de ayudar a su amiga sacando sus varitas,  
pero justo en ese momento se les tiran las demás.  
-¡COBARDE!, esto es a puño limpio- grito Agle  
-PANSY ES MIA, NO LA TOQUEN- grita Vannia cayéndole y pegándole un puñetazo  
en el estomago  
Curiosos empezaron a llegar a ver la pelea, gritando y apoyando la mayoría  
a las nuevas  
-¡toma esto y esto, querías guerra aquí tienes guerra!- grita Nataly  
pegándole en un ojo a Millicent.  
-me tocaste un pelo, maldita, toma- dice Fabiola dándole una serie de  
golpes a una de las slytherin.  
En ese momento llego el profesor Snape  
-¡SEPARENSE!- grita Severus, pero no le hacen caso y las nuevas les siguen  
pegando a unas moribundas slytherin.  
-¡SEPARENSE O... O LES DESCUENTO DE SU MESADA!  
Fue un acto reflejo, instantáneamente las nuevas dejaron de golpear a las  
slytherin quienes tenían todo su cuerpo maltratado  
-¡que vergüenza, unas señoritas peleándose a golpes!- regaño Snape  
-profesor Snape- dijo Pansy -nosotras no hicimos nada, ellas llegaron y nos  
golpearon  
-¡mentirosa!- dijo Vannia, tratando de tirarse encima de ella.  
-30 puntos menos por cada una- dijo Snape dirigiéndose a las nuevas -y para  
ustedes por no saber defenderse como toda una slytherin, 10 puntos menos  
por cada una y vallan a la enfermería esas heridas necesitan ayuda  
inmediata- sentencio Snape dirigiéndose al grupo de Pansy- ustedes-  
dirigiéndose a las nuevas, que no tenían ni un rasguño- apúrense en ir  
almorzar.  
Al llegar al comedor, ya todo Howarts sabia de la golpiza que las chicas  
habían propinado a las slytherin, poco a poco el comedor estallo en  
aplausos y silbidos, la mayoría de las casas de Gryffindor y Huflepuff y en  
menor medida los Ravenclaw.  
-gracias, gracias- saludaba Fabiola con la mano  
-me duelen las manos tanto acariciar el rostro de Pansy- dijo Vannia  
sentándose en la mesa "exclusiva"  
Al mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, se dieron cuenta que Dumbledore  
los miraba con cara de reproche.  
-el vejete nos esta mirando feo- dice Nataly  
Al terminar de comer, las chicas se disponían a salir cuando una voz las  
llamo.  
-¡OIGAN!-dijo Ron  
-¿si?- pregunta Nataly  
-este, nosotros queríamos saber, si podemos hablar con ustedes  
-¡claro!- dijo Agle  
-genial, pero que tal en el lago  
-no sabemos dónde queda- dijo Daniela  
-entonces aprovechamos de hacer un tour- dice Potter con una sonrisa  
Al salir del gran comedor, se dirigieron a la salida que conducía al lago  
-encuentro increíble lo que ustedes hicieron- dijo Harry  
-Harry, ¿te puedo llamar Harry?- pregunto Nataly  
El chico asintió  
-como vuelan las noticias, en fin no nos pareció justo que ellas hicieran  
lo que quisieran, además que desde ayer que estaban molestando  
-pero a pesar de eso, son chicas y las chicas, no se pelean así- dijo  
Hermione sin aprobar lo que hicieron- se que ellas se lo merecían pero no  
es de señoritas  
-lo sabemos, pero prefiero quedar como mari macha, a ver como humillan a  
una amiga- dice Daniela  
-lo que mas me impresiona es que sean de la misma casa- dijo Ron  
dirigiéndose a Cata  
-somos de la misma casa, pero eso no quiere decir que me caigan bien- dijo  
Cata  
Pasaron todo el descanso conversando hasta que tocaron el timbre  
-la ultima pregunta- dice Harry  
-¿cual es?- dice Vannia  
-¿por que aun no se integran a las clases?  
-no te vamos a decir el porque, pero si te diremos que dentro de 2 semanas  
mas estaremos compartiendo clases  
Sin decir mas las 6 chicas se marcharon.  
Ya solas...  
-¡INCREIBLE!, somos amigas del trío dinámico- exclamo Faby  
-a pesar de todo Granger no me callo muy bien- dijo Agle  
-no fuiste la única- dijo Cata  
-aun nos queda media hora mas, voy a la biblioteca- dijo Vannia  
-pero no sabes donde queda- dijo Nataly  
-le pregunto a alguien, luego las veo- dijo Vannia marchándose  
-¿disculpa?- dice Vannia  
-¿Sí?- responde un chico  
-me puedes decir donde esta la biblioteca-  
-justo detrás de ti-  
-OH, ya gracias eh......  
-Justin, Justin Finch-Fletccheley, mucho gusto Vannia-  
-ah, eres de Huflepuff- dijo Vannia  
-Sí, y tu prefecto  
-igual, gracias- dijo Vannia dirigiéndose a la biblioteca  
Era la habitación más espectacular, las estanterías llegaban hasta el  
techo, habían todo tipo de libros, cerca de ahí había un mesón en donde se  
encontraba Madame Pince  
-"así que ella es la bibliotecaria"- pensó Vannia  
-¿disculpe, donde se encuentra la sección de encantamientos?  
-ahí, segundo corredor a la derecha- dijo la mujer  
-gracias-  
Vannia comenzó a caminar hacia donde le había indicado  
-eh, ¿tu eres una de las nuevas?- pregunto Madame Pince  
- si, mi nombre es Vannia Rozas  
-espero tenerte mucho aquí- dijo con una sonrisa Pince  
-de eso este segura-  
Y sin decir mas sé dirigió hacia el pasillo de encantamientos. Ya entrando  
en el corredor se distrajo viendo la cantidad de libros.  
-guau- dijo sorprendiéndose- este lugar es increíble- dijo en voz alta  
-siempre la gente se sorprende con cosas tan insignificantes- dijo Malfoy,  
el ya estaba en la biblioteca cuando entro la muchacha, en un corredor en  
el cual no había nadie y estaba fuera del ojo de la bibliotecaria.  
-quieres terminar como tu amiga Malfoy, o ¿no sabes lo que le ocurrió?-  
dijo sarcásticamente Vannia- ah, ya se quieres que te de otra cachetada-  
dijo sin mirar al chico.  
- -  
-¿te quedaste sin habla?  
-no, pero prefiero expresarte lo que siento de otra manera- dijo Malfoy  
agarrándole los brazos y doblándoselos por la espalde  
- suéltame o grito- dijo Vannia tratando de zafarse, pero el chico la tenia  
muy bien agarrada  
-¿duele?- pregunto Malfoy sarcásticamente  
-¡me haces daño!-  
-de eso se trata  
-¡suéltame!- repitió Vannia, en ese momento se le olvido pedir ayuda, tenia  
miedo, miedo de la persona que estaba delante de ella, pero no lo iba a  
demostrar  
-no, no te soltare, a mi nadie me levanta la mano, y menos una cualquiera  
como tu- dijo Malfoy oprimiéndole mas los brazos  
Justo en ese momento, Malfoy al tratar de acomodarse, dejo una pierna de  
Vannia "desprotegida" quien le dio pisotón haciendo que al soltara  
-¡me las pagaras!- dijo Vannia y sin saber por que levanto el brazo, de  
repente Malfoy salió volando como si nada, estrellándose al otro lado del  
corredor, cayéndole encima todos los libros.  
Vannia salió corriendo de la biblioteca, estaba asustada, no sabia donde  
ir.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
Debo agradecer a todos los que han dejado review, sobre todo a Kitti Satori  
y a mis amigas que sin ellas no habría historia.  
Un beso Vannia Felton y Cata Snape 


End file.
